1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a winch boom for a brush chipper and more particularly to a pivoting/telescoping winch boom for a brush chipper.
2. Background Art
Sometimes small branches on a larger limb can catch on a fixed winch as the larger limb is fed into the brush chipper. At other times, a fixed winch is in the way during routine maintenance of a feed table on a brush chipper. For instance, a log lying in a ditch to the side of the machine may need to be approached from a steep angle which is not possible with a fixed winch.
For lighter materials such as small branches, previous fixed-boom models had a problem with the branches not lifting up to the feed table like heavier logs do.
Accordingly, there is a need for a winch for brush chippers to overcome the aforementioned problems.